


The Dark Lord and His Emperor

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Voldemort and Emperor Palpatine share a passionate relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The lust and fever was thick in the air as Voldemort roughly shoved Palpatine against the cold, stone wall and kissed him intensely. He shoved his tongue into the other dark lord's mouth as he reached down to palm Palpatine's growing erection. Palpatine squirmed against his touch and moaned as Voldemort finally grew impatient and magicked off both of their clothes, leaving their pale bodies exposed. Voldemort shoved Palpatine onto the floor and crawled on top of him, gently kissing every wrinkle on his body and caressing his bony buttocks, squeezing them and pushing his legs open. Palpatine smiled mischievously as Voldemort leaned down and began to flick his tongue along the edge of Palpatine's tight hole, wetting it before plunging inside, tasting every inch of his taut channel.

Palpatine keened, trying to ride Voldemort's tongue. "Ohhh, Voldemort!" He moaned, his sharp, dirty fingernails scratching the floor. Voldemort continued his ministrations and slipped a finger inside along his tongue, causing Palpatine to scream out with pleasure. 

"You like that?" Voldemort hissed, bringing his mouth away and plunging three long fingers inside Palpatine's still-tight entrance. Palpatine clenched around his fingers, gasping. "Answer me."

"Yesss," Palpatine said, his normally pale face flushed and his yellow eyes filled with desire. "Please...I want you inside me." 

Voldemort chuckled and moved his fingers faster, pressing against Palpatine's prostate and causing him to arch his back. When he felt that Palpatine was sufficiently prepared, he shoved his large member into the old man's body, groaning at how tight he was. His inner muscles had Voldemort in a death grip and he could barely move. Palpatine grabbed onto Voldemort's shoulders, digging his nails into his skin so hard that Voldemort winced.

"Oh, Force!" Palpatine choked out, spreading his legs wider to give Voldemort more access. Voldemort couldn't help but stare down at Palpatine's rim stretched wide around his pale cock. 

"You're so tight," Voldemort muttered, thrusting in slowly. He loved the mewls and whimpers of pleasure that Palpatine let out. The powerful man looked utterly debauched, writhing underneath Voldemort. 

"Harder!" Palpatine said. 

Voldemort immediately increased his speed, plunging in and out of his partner's pliant body until Palpatine gripped him harder than ever, a small, but painful burst of electricity seeping from his fingers and into Voldemort's skin as he shouted out his release. Voldemort kept going, ramming against Palpatine's prostate as the oversensitized Sith Lord tightened and writhed on his cock. Finally, Voldemort grunted as he spilled deep inside of Palpatine and pulled out, watching his enormous load drip from the now gaping hole. Voldemort reached down and shoved two fingers inside, pushing them through the messy cum. It made a delightful squelching sound as he pumped them faster and faster, bringing Palpatine to orgasm again. 

Finally, he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean.

"You felt so good, your highness," Voldemort said, bringing his lips to Palpatine's and letting him taste his cum. 

"So did you, my lord," Palpatine gasped out between kisses. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain poured down on Malfoy Manor, but it didn't dim Voldemort's spirits. His dear Palpatine had cooked him a delicious chicken pot pie with the most exquisite gravy he'd ever tasted. Voldemort tucked into his meal and smiled. 

"Mmm, thank you, your highness," he said, his red eyes gleaming with adoration.

Palpatine smiled back and slowly licked his lips. Voldemort's nether regions began to feel very warm indeed. He set down his fork, stood up, and pushed Palpatine against the kitchen counter, kissing him furiously. He slid his forked tongue inside of Palpatine's mouth and drank in the moans of pleasure from the old Sith Lord. 

"V-Voldemort..." Palpatine said when Voldemort pulled back. Palpatine's face was beautifully flushed. "Not here..."

Voldemort kissed him again. "Why not, beloved?"

Palpatine blushed shyly. "Your Death Eaters might here us."

"Then let them," Voldemort said, roughly palming Palpatine's manhood. Palpatine gasped in pleasure and grabbed onto Voldemort's shoulders. They quickly stripped off their clothes and Voldemort gently pushed Palpatine down onto the cold floor, grinding their erections together until Palpatine couldn't stand it any longer.

"Please, take me," the enigmatic galactic royal moaned. "I want you so much." 

Voldemort quickly cast a lubricating spell and thrust his fingers into Palpatine's tight hole. Palpatine squirmed and bucked on his fingers as he thrust them faster and faster. Voldemort moaned as Palpatine's insides clenched impossibly tight. It was time. 

Voldemort thrust his large member into Palpatine's willing body, kissing him to muffle the loud, passionate wail. Palpatine spread his legs wider as Voldemort pounded into him, moaning into his mouth. He didn't last long. Voldemort felt the old man tighten around him in a delicious way as he spilled his seed on his stomach without even being touched.

"Oh, yesss. You feel so good, Palpatine," Voldemort moaned as he came inside of him. 

He stayed inside of his lover for several minutes before reluctantly pulling out and kissing him slowly. Palpatine's yellow eyes were hazy with pleasure and tiredness. They fell asleep on the kitchen floor.


End file.
